The Day the Titans Came
by Arisa1234
Summary: When wall Maria was broken through by the titans, that is when it happened, that was the day they killed her family. Andreana and her friends all went through it together even Eren. She swore on her life that she would one day get revenge for that day the day the titans came. (My second story review favorite whatever no hating plz and tell me watch ya think Sincerely, Arisa1234
1. Chapter 1

Andreana stood against the wall waiting for her friend, Elaine, to meet up with the others in a special meeting location. She and her friends all lived in Shinganshina, and they all lived a peaceful life. Andreana hummed a tune before turning her attention to the figure walking towards her.

Andreana's POV

"Heeeeeeey Elaine! I haven't seen you in forev- Ow! why did you do that!?" I yelled, rubbing the hit spot on my forehead.

"Because you looked stupid. Besides, you're being way too loud." Elaine scoffed, crossing her arms.

"That doesn't mean you can hit me see look now I have a big bruise." I replied, showing her the newly bruised spot.

"Shut up. Besides, we're supposed to be meeting with Luis and Nick, so come on and get moving." Elaine said, walking ahead.

"Uh.. Oh yeah! That's why I came here!" I announced.

"Sure you did. Come on, keep movin'." Elaine said, walking further ahead.

"Yes ma'am." I grumbled, running after her through the walkway.

'I can't believe I'll finally see everyone again after two years! But, knowing my luck they'll probably be so much taller than me. Goddamnit! Curse my tiny body!' Andreana mused.

"So Elaine, how tall are you?" I asked. 'I really hope shes not taller then me.' Andreana prayed.

"5"8. Why? Are you still complaining about being short?" Elaine replied.

"Uh.. Pssh, no…Well maybe, damnit Elaine, you know how I feel about bein' tiny!" Andreana whined.

"Well, you're about as tall as Humanity's Strongest, so maybe that's a sign of something." Elaine mused.

Oh! You mean Captain Midget? Oh great. Well, if you ever see him measure him for me and tell me what you come up with." Andreana sighed.

"Don't get sassy with me. Besides, we're almost there." Elaine said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Andreana grumbled.

The two walked toward the end of the walkway, but stopped after hearing noises of grunts and punches.

"Oh look! Speak of the devil!" Andreana shouted.

Elaine covered her hand around Andreana's mouth and walked backwards a few steps. Elaine released her hand after they got far enough. "Do you really want to get involved?" Elaine asked.

"What do you mean?" Andreana asked whispering.

"Ugh. Someone's getting beat up. And frankly, I bet neither of us want to get involved." Elaine answered.

"Screw that! Someone's getting hurt! I don't know about you, but I'm going to help!" Andreana urged.

The two were cut off because of two other figures passing by the walkway at blazing speed. Andreana and Elaine looked at each other in a confused manner. They both looked around the corner and turned back.

"C'mon, let's go find another way." Elaine said.

Andreana pulled her hand out of Elaine's grip. "Sorry Elaine, but you know me. I'm going. You stay here. I'll be back soon." And with that she was off.

"Ugh. She can be a total idiot sometimes." Elaine groaned, jogging after her.

"Hey you, jerks! Leave them alone!" Andreana shouted and punched one of the bullies.

"Andreana is that you?!" A familiar voice shouted. Andreana turned to the sound.

"Nick, Luis!? What are doing here?!" Andreana replied.

"Hey morons, deal with this now and talk later." Elaine said, kicking a bully in the legs, causing him to fall.

"Oh right!" Andreana said while kicking some bully in the pelvis.

All of a sudden two other kids came and yelled "Armin!"

Andreana and Elaine turned to the noise, finding a brown haired and blonde boy, along with a black-haired girl. Elaine finished the last bully and went to help Luis and Nick, while Andreana ran over to the trio. She noticed that the blond boy had cuts and bruises everywhere.

"Oh my god are you okay?!" She said while aiding and helping him up.

"Uh yeah, thanks." The blonde boy said while holding his arm, weak with bruises.

"That's good to hear." Andreana said. "Oh, by the way my name is Andreana Nadeau, and over here is Elaine." She said as Elaine walked up. Elaine followed up with Luis and Nick, looking a bit better than before.

"Nice to meet you." Elaine said, eyeing the two behind the blond boy. "Care to introduce us to those two?"

"Oh sorry, my name is Armin and this is Eren. He said, pointing to the boy behind him with brown hair. "and this is Mikasa." He said, pointing to the girl with black hair.

"It's nice to meet you." Andreana said with a smile. "Oh and over there is Nick," She said, pointing to the tall boy. "And Luis." she said pointing to the slightly smaller boy.

"Hey there." Nick said, waving.

"Hello!" Luis chirped, also waving.

"It's nice to meet you all." Mikasa said, monotonously.

"Hey thanks for helping us out! I really appreciate it. Let's hang out some other time. I would like to get to know you guys better." Eren said.

"Hey no prob', we got your backs. And I would like hang out as well."

After they talked for awhile and got to know each other better, they eventually had to go back home and the sun was dimming.

"Crap! It's getting late, I should head home soon." Andreana said.

"Yeah, me too. Well anyways, let's talk again sometime." Eren replied.

"Sure! Anyways we'll see you guys later, b-"

Before Andreana could finish there was rumbling and rocks flying everywhere. Andreana looked up and saw something that would change her life forever.


	2. The Invasion

**A large humanoid monster, a titan, stood over the wall with both hands holding the tip of the wall, showing its head to the district of Shinganshina. **

**She couldn't believe it her mom, her sisters, her family. 'What would happen to them now?' Andreana thought.**

**"****It can't be now, not now... Why now?" Andreana asked still in shock. "My family…" Elaine violently shook Andreana and slapped her in the face.**

**"****Snap out of it. We need to get out of here, with Louis and Nick. C'mon, let's evacuate." Elaine instructed. **

**"****Right, Eren and everyone else probably already evacuated by now," Andreana said. "Lets get going," she said, worried. A part of her wanted to go back, and she cared too much for her family. She stopped and her friends looked back at her. **

**"****What are you doing? We have to move!" Louis yelled. **

**"****I'm sorry guys, but I have to go check on my family. I'll meet you at the boats." And with that she ran in the direction of her home. **

**"****Wait!" Nick yelled. Elaine pondered on her thoughts, whether to save herself or her friend.**

**'****What should I do... I have to make a decision, quick!' Elaine started to tremble, but her fist quickly tightened. 'I'll have to be the brave one here.' Elaine opened her mouth to speak. "You guys go ahead! I'll go after her!" Elaine yelled. Louis and Nick looked at each other in worry, and they turned back. "I'll be fine! Just go!" Elaine yelled again. The two nodded and started to run towards the boat. Elaine started to run in the direction of Andreana's house. **

**Andreana's POV**

**I ran as fast I could past the debris and the screams of agony until I finally reached my home.**

**"****Mom, Dad, anyone!" I shouted. I spotted her younger sister trying to help mother out from underneath the giant debris.**

**"****Elisa! C'mon we gotta go soon hurry!" I ran over to my sister. "Here, I'll help!" I yelled as tried to remove the giant rocks in her way.**

**"****You two have to leave hurry please!" My mother frantically yelled.**

**"****I can't just leave you behind Mom!" I shouted, while struggling. "Just go! I'll be fine. I'll find a way out now hurry!"**

**Just then a 12 meter titan appeared along with one 15 meter class and an 8 meter class, walking towards them.**

**"****Just do as I say and run!" Her mother screeched. "I love you two, you must live for me! So go and remember, I will forever love you! Now run!" She then noticed Elaine coming. "Elaine! Take these two and run, now!"**

**"****Alright!" Elaine answered. Just as she was going to grab Andreana and Elisa's arms, she skidded to a stop to hear her family's screams nearby. She turned to the noise, to find each of her family members being held by a titan in the next walkway.**

**Elaine started to walk toward her family, as their heads were being shadowed by the titan's mouths. Elaine stood still, shocked by the event, until she screeched. "No! Stop! My family!" she yelled. She slumped to the ground, and she started to panic. **

**'****What… should I do?' Elaine pondered. Her eyes drifted quickly back and forth between her family and Andreana. When her eyes stopped drifting, she finally saw each of her family members get eaten, almost simultaneously. Blood spattered everywhere, and Elaine came to a realization immediately. 'They're gone' was the only thought going through her mind.**

**Her eye's widened, and her mouth quivered. Tears started to flow down her cheeks, but she tightened both her fists and hid her face. She ran toward Andreana and Elisa, grabbed their arms with an iron grip, and ran. **

**"****No! My mom what about my mom?!" Andreana screeched. She turned to her mother.**

**"****Go! Andreana! Watch over Elisa! Elisa! Stay close to your sister!" Her eyes began to water. "I love you both! Live a long and a healthy life, both of you!"Just then the 12 meter class titan came picked her mother up. Her mother struggled and struggled, but the titan's mouth closed and bit her head off.**

**"****No! Mom! What have you done, you monster!" She screeched.**

**"****Mom, no don't go!" Elisa yelled.**

**"****Don't look!" Elaine screamed. "Your mother wanted you to both live long fulfilling lives, so don't disappoint her and do so!"**

**Andreana looked back one last time crying and thought 'Goodbye mother.' And began to run ahead carrying Elisa to safety.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nick's POV**

**Louis and I sat on an evacuation boat, cramped in the tight space, between all the people. We managed to get a spot along the railing, and we searched for Elaine and Andreana. **

**"****Do you think they are alright?" Louis asked.**

**"****Honestly I have no idea… I hope they are." I responded.**

**I kept searching around, until I spotted a familiar overcoat that Elaine always wears, and I waved toward them. **

**"****Hey guys! We're over he-" I stopped yelling. Their faces were covered with an ominous shadow, and I was unsure about calling them. **

**"****Do you think they're okay?" Louis asked. I turned to him and then to the two again. **

**"****I hope so. They've probably seen hell." I answered.**

**'****I can't believe it. Mom is gone, and Elisa's the only one I have left.' Andreana thought. She started to swell up with anger. "Those monsters…" **

**"****I'll kill them all! All those filthy bastards! Just you wait, Hell is coming for you!" Andreana yelled.**

**Elaine stared at Andreana with worry. "She'll get killed with that recklessness." she muttered, turning forward once again. "But...My family is gone too.. What should I do now?" Elaine whispered. **

**"****Eren! Is that you!?" Andreana yelled.**

**Elaine snapped out of her daze and turned to the direction where Andreana yelled to, and found Eren and Mikasa, walking slowly towards the two. **

**"****Are you okay?" Mikasa asked.**

**"****...I'm alive, so I guess you could call that okay."Andreana said with shadows covering her eyes.**

**"****How about you guys?" Andreana asked.**

**"****Same here." Eren said.**

**"****Alright everyone! Please enter in a calm and orderly fashion! No personal items! We need every bit of space!" A Garrison soldier yelled, gesturing for the citizens coming on the boat. **

**The four managed to get on, in a tightly squeezed manner, but they were separated to the intensely packed space. **

**"****Dammit all, I can't move like this." Andreana complained.**

**"****Shut up. No one can." Elaine replied.**

**Andreana looked down thinking about their futures. "Elaine, what are you going to do after this?" she asked.**

**"****I'm not sure, what about you?" Elaine answered.**

**"****I'm going to join the Survey Corps and my younger sister said she wants to as well." She said.**

**"****...Why?" Elaine asked. Andreana turned to her friend in confusion and anger. **

**"****Why?! Those bastards took everything I loved! And they won't stop till' someone takes action!" Andreana screeched. "I'm gonna kill 'em all! Thats why!"**

**"****It makes me wonder how you have the audacity to join the Survey Corps." Elaine sighed.**

**"****Well what are you going to do?" Andreana asked Elaine. **

**"****I'm not sure." Elaine replied, looking up towards the sky. **

**"****Well, whatever you choose, I promise to protect you from those fuckers." Andreana stated.**

**"****Sure you will. In the meantime, I'll just go with the flow, I guess." Elaine answered.**

**Andreana let out a long sigh, "Well let's find the others." Andreana replied.**

**"****I bet they made it on the boat ahead of us." Elaine said. "I sent them off to the boats to go after you." **

**"****Well let's look for them then." Andreana replied.**

**"****I'm sorry, we're not exactly off the boats yet, genius." Elaine said, rolling her eyes. "Until then, you should sleep or something to pass time." **

**"****Yeah, I guess you're right," Andreana said, "Elisa, come here." Elisa walked over.**

**"****What is it, sis?" Elisa asked.**

**"****Come here, we need to rest." Andreana said, leaving some room for her sister to sit next to her.**

**"****Ok." Elisa said with a yawn and sat next to Andreana. And like that they fell asleep.**


	4. Chapter 4

Andreana's POV

I woke up next to my sister and found Elaine still awake in deep thought.

"Hey sleeping beauty." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey," I replied. "Did you get any rest? You look really tired."

"I'm alright. Nice timing, by the way. We're almost te up your sister." Elaine answered.

"Okay got it," I replied. "Oi, sis wake up." I said.

"Hmmmm?" She stirred."Oh okay." She said, rising to her feet.

"Oh hey, I think I see Armin and his friends over there." Elaine said pointing to the blonde and his friends.

"Hey guys!" Louis said, with Nick following behind.

"Oh hey, are you guys alright?" I asked.

"Yeah we are fine. Nick's parents are with us, they are back there and I heard my parents had gone on another boat. What about you guys?" Louis asked.

It was silent for a moment but Elaine spoke up. "My family and Andreana's mom didn't make it." Elaine said, with shadows covering her face.

"Oh... I see," He said, looking down. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"No it's not your fault, but I have decided I am going to join the Survey Corps." I stated.

No one said anything for awhile, but then Eren and his friends had spotted me and walked up to us.

"Hey guy's, I overheard your conversation, and I'm joining them as well." Eren stated.

Everyone looked at him shocked.

"Well I guess I'll be joining you," I stated. "Those bastards are going down."

"Seriously you're hopeless," Elaine sighed. "But it is a military branch, so I'll probably join that or the Garrison."

"I'm going with you, Eren." Mikasa stated with a stoic expression.

"Well alright then, Let's bring those bastards down." I said.

A year later, Armin's grandfather, Nick's and Louis' parents were all sent outside of the Walls because of the lack of food, but they did not return.

Armin was holding his grandfather's hat leaning up against the wall while Nick and Louis had shadows covering their eyes.

"I'm going with you," Armin stated. "To the Survey Corps."

No one asked questions. No one needed to know why. They all knew why. Nick and Louis glanced at each other and nodded their heads in agreement.

"So are we." Louise said.

The majority of the group nodded in agreement. They all knew what they were walking in to, but they didn't care. All of them had a purpose, a reason. Except for one. One that stood alone with her thoughts twisted around.

3 years later

"Now listen here you little shits!" The commander screamed. "Welcome to the 107th trainee squad! Now I don't care what happened or what you went through! Starting today you will do as told when told! I will make all of you war fighting machines! Now if any of you have a problem with this, you can go back to wherever you came and become titan food for all I care! Now that that's out of the way, prepare for the roughest 3 years of your life!"

Andreana didn't care about what would happen but she did know what she was going to do. Kill all of the titans.

Elaine on the other hand wasn't quite sure yet of what she would do.

As the Commander went on his riot, Andreana looked to her far left and noticed a tall blonde guy.

'Dammit everyone here is still taller then me!' Andreana thought to herself enraged.

Finally after what seemed to be forever it was lunch break. Then the tall blonde guy walked over to Andreana followed by Louis.

"Hi!" The tall blonde screamed with a smile on his face. "My name is Connor Swanson, and your friend here told me about you."

"Oh hello! It's nice to met you! My name is Andreana!" Andreana replied with a smile.

"Oh yeah, right here is my friend Elaine." Andreana said while pointing to Elaine.

"Hi," Elaine said with a stoic expression. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hey, Connor!" Andreana turned and saw a boy who was smaller than Connor, but still taller than Andreana.

'God dammit!' Andreana screamed to herself. She then turned to Elaine who was looking back at her while smirking.

'I hate you.' Andreana mouthed silently. This just made Elaine's smirk intensify.

'I know.' Elaine mouthed back.

"Yo Connor, what did I miss?" The boy asked.

"Nothin much really," Connor said, then turned his attention back to Elaine and Andreana. "Oh yeah, sorry. This is Andreana and Elaine." The boy turned his head to them.

"Oh hi! My name is Josh," Josh said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you as well." Andreana said while smiling.

"Hi." Elaine said with a stoic expression.

After the Greetings were pretty much over, the new friends had gotten to know each other better. Andreana and Elaine had found out that Connor had a girlfriend named Maddie, and Josh had a girl he really liked, but hasn't said anything yet.

"Ohh!" Andreana said while smirking. "And when will we meet these girls?"

Uh.. Wel-" Josh was interrupted, when a girl with short red hair came in and waved at him while screaming. Fallowed by another girl with brown medium length hair.

"Josh! Hey! What's up?" The girl with red hair screamed, while running towards Josh.

"Oh hey Kaylee." Josh replied. "Nothin much really, I was just talking to some new friends."

"Oh neat." Kaylee turned to face Andreana and Elaine. "Hi, my name is Kaylee it's nice to meet you, and this is Maddie." Kaylee said while pointing at Maddie.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you guys." Maddie said.

"Same here." Andreana replied. "My name is Andreana."

"Hi, I'm Elaine." Elaine said while looking really bored.

After everyone met it was eventually time to go to bed.

(Hey sorry that this chapter took time I was really really busy with the Holiday Season and everything anyways Favorite fallow review whatever Arisa1234 is out :P )


	5. Chapter 5

**Nick's POV**

**I woke up and saw Connor lying in the bunk across the room with Josh underneath. I could hear Louis snoring beneath my bunk.**

**"****Dammit, these beds are too damn hard. Sleeping on a boulder would be more comfortable," I whispered. "Connor, Louis, you guys better get up. You wouldn't want to anger the commander and miss ODM training would you?"**

**As Luis raises his head he hits it on the top bunk and lets out a cry of pain. His scream had woken up the whole male ward.**

**"****Son of a...," yelled Luis, "These bunks are entirely too low."**

**"****Come on guys," Josh interrupted, "Nick is right, we don't want to miss ODM training. The last thing we need is Comendon on our backs."**

**The whole time the guys in the male ward were preparing for the balance testing, Connor couldn't help but talk about how hot the girls were. It was about seven minutes before anyone realized that Adam was still asleep.**

**"****Adam wake up! ODM starts in ten minutes!" I yell.**

**Adam tries desperately to remove his blankets and falls to the floor, therefore bruising his elbow. Little did he know that ODM didn't start for another hour and a half.**

**"****Sorry Adam, ODM doesn't start for at least another hour. I needed to wake you up somehow. And besides that was hilarious."**

**"****You moth-," Adam yells and is interrupted by the door slamming open.**

**"****You lily-livered potbellies are slower than a pile of damn molasses! Hop to cadets, it is time for breakfast!" screamed Comendon, at the top of his lungs. "What is taking so long _. Get yourself together and come eat with the rest of the men when you get your life together!"**

**"****Yes, sir," replied Adam in an unsure voice.**

**"****And have I made myself clear to the rest of you smelly meat piles?!"**

**"****Yes, commander sir," everyone in the room replied.**

**Later in the mess hall everyone gathered for breakfast. **

**"****I don't care if you are from a higher class, just get off my case!" Eren yells in an irritated voice.**

**"****What, you going to cry now mister Jaeger?" teased Jean.**

**"****Uuugg," Connor moaned. "Can those two spend ten minutes in a room together without getting into a heated argument. It has just gotten old."**

**"****Ok, that's it!" Andreana screamed. "I have had enough of you two ladies fighting! Get your act together now! Everyone is really sick and tired of your fighting! So whatever you guys did, get over it!" Andreana shouted at both of them.**

**Andreana grabs Eren's arm and drags him back to her table. She then gets back up to push Jean away. The bell then rings to signal that ODM balance training is about to begin.**

**"****Look shortie, I was just playing around. Lets just learn to forgive and forget. What do you say?" Jean said with a smirk.**

**"****I guess we'll see, won't we horseface." as Andreana storms out of the room.**

**After that little incident, all of the trainees gathered for ODM training.**

**Nick's POV**

**"****Alright you little shit's, if you cannot perform here then you shall be thrown into the fields and forced to pull weeds!" The commander yelled."This shall prove whether you possess the skills needed to properly operate your gear. The first ones who are to be tested are Nadeau, Austen, Franklin, and Cantwell."**

**"****Wait a minute, Cantwell. I know that name, it sounds familiar," I thought as I was hoisted in the air.**

**I looked at who was being hoisted next to me and I couldn't believe my eyes. His name was Delbert Cantwell and I have known him for about four years before we all enrolled for the military. His family had moved deeper into the walls and I hadn't seen him since. But I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts because I had to concentrate.**

**I had some trouble for abit but I eventually figured it out. Andreana had some difficulty but she quickly rearranged herself and she passed. Elaine was just looking bored but I noticed she got irritated with her performance and fixed herself up. Louis was just was having major issues in the beginning but he somehow managed to pass. Overall, we all basically passed. The only cadet who seemed to be having trouble was Delbert. Every time I looked over at him he was either dangling upside down, or struggling to stay up. Because of that, I decided to help him.**

**"****This is too hard," Delbert said,"I can't do this. "I will never join the Scout Regiment."**

**"****Delbert, look at me." I said in a stern voice and turn to grab him on the shoulder. "Don't say things like that, you are just talking crazy talk. You have to believe you can do it if you want to come out on top. Now come on, we will have some time to practice after we eat."**

**"****I guess you're right, thanks." He replied.**

**"****No problem. How much do you want to bet that Eren and Jean are going to be yelling at each other when we enter the room." He laughed a bit at my comment.**

**"****None, we all know its gonna happen." He said with a smirk.**

**Once Delbert and I walked into the room they saw that Eren had been thrown to the floor with Jean pinning him down. Jean then leans in closer to whisper something into his ear.**

**"****You still think that you are more of a badass than me?" whispered Jean. "**

**"****Alright you douchebag!" Andreana yells . "That's fucking it horseface! You like to fight Eren then why don't you fight me?! Cuz' I have had enough of your shit. If you're so badass then fight me!" At first Jean looked shocked but then replaced with a smirk.**

**"****Fine then. Shorty you're on." Jean said. **

**"****Oh dear god, that idiot never learns does she?" Elaine said with a sigh. **

**I was shocked that Andreana just did that, I was going to help her but Elaine stopped me.**

**"****What are you doing?" I asked.**

**"****Be quiet. I want to see how this plays out." She told me.**

**Andreana's POV**

**I seriously had enough of Jeans shit. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, I had to take action. At first he looked shocked but then replaced it with a smirk.**

**"****Fine then. Shorty you're on." Jean said. "But are you sure you wanna fight m-" He was cut off when I punched him in the face.**

**"****Yeah, I'm sure." I replied while kicking him in the pelvis.**

**"****Ow!" He shouted. "Okay, fine then! You wanna fight? Then I'll fight!" He screamed while throwing a punch at me. I dodged it but I didn't see the one he had coming from the left. He had punched my side, I fell back a bit but I managed to pick myself up and kick his shins making him fall. Then I tackled him, putting my knee up against his neck. He struggled to break free but I pinned his arms down and hardened my grip with my knee.**

**"****Oh now what do we have here?" I asked with a smirk. "Did horseface just get his ass kicked by a shorty?" He stayed silent.**

**"****Next time you decide to start something, make sure you can finish it." I said sending him a glare. And with that I got up and helped Eren up.**

**"****Hey are you alright?" I asked. He just stared at me shocked. "Uh, hello? You still in there?" **

**"****Uh, yeah I'm fine." He replied. "But when horseface wants to start shit again, let me handle it." **

**"****Hehe sure, just tell me before you do, I always need to watch a good show."**

**"****Well, well, well, what's going on in here?" the commander asked as he peeked his head in the door. "What's with all of this noise? I hope nothing is wrong."**

**"****Nothing is wrong sir. Jean and Eren just tripped over a loose floorboard." I quickly replied, hoping that he would buy it.**

**Louis's POV**

**"****Good excuse." I told Andreana. "You should apply for the university of lying." as I laughed. **

**"****Shut up! Maybe you should apply for the university of being single!" she barked back.**

**"****Maybe I will," I said while going to see what Nick was up to. "Hey, where's Connor?"**

**"****Out with his girlfriend to somewhere." said Nick. "Figures, that girl is gonna be the death of him, lets just go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." "Stupid Connor, love will kill him." as I fell asleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Andreana's POV**

**I smiled to myself. I finally told that asshole off. I was so proud but that was short lived after Elaine came over to me. And smacked me upside the head really hard.**

**"****Oh fuck that hurt!" I shouted.**

**"****Well you deserved it." She stated. "You really are too reckless, you should learn how to hold yourself back." I pouted.**

**"****With that out of the way," She said changing her tone from a strict one to a proud one. "Congrats on showing that asshole." She said with a smile.**

**"****What happened, I heard yelling." Nick shouted running towards us.**

**"****Oh, you know the usual beating I get from Elaine." I said while rubbing my hit head.**

**"****What a surprise, I could have never guessed." Louis said sarcastically with a smirk. **

**"****Oh shut up would ya." I said with a smile. **

**"****Haha, that's awesome." I heard Maddie laugh at another one of Connor's stupid jokes.**

**"****They're back." Louis said with a angry tone.**

**"****Calm your tits women, It's just the lovebirds." I said with a smirk.**

**"****Being single may have pros but there are also... cons." Louis said with an unamused voice.**

**"****Oh shut up, we are all single," I said with a groan. "Especially Elaine." I said under my breath.**

**"****What was that?!" Elaine said with an angry voice.**

**"****Ahh, nothing!" I screamed, scared for my life.**

**"****She said you were single, we all have to deal with that." Louis said quickly. **

**"****Shhh, Don't tell her! Now I'm gonna die a horrible dea-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I was hit really hard in the face. " Oh ow, Fuck!" I shouted. "Why would you do that!?" **

**"****You deserved it." She said with a stoic expression.**

**"****Who knows, anyone could fall in love, now lets shut up and say hi to the lovebirds."**

**"****So Connor, where were you yesterday?!" Luis screamed before I stopped his punch.**

******"****Calm down!" I shouted.**

**Louis's POV**

**I was walking away when I heard a scream from a distance. I knew there was only one thing that could possibly be that loud.**

******"****Madison?!" I yelled, running as fast as I could, but it was no use. She tackled me with a hug. "Help, I need help!" "Please let me go." **

**Then I saw them run towards me. "Thank god."**

**"****Oh god bestie!" Andreana shrieked while tackling Madison and knocking her off of me.**

**"****It's not what it looks, like she attacked me first." I said blushing.**

**"****Yeah, sure Louis." Andreana said with a smirk. "It was totally Madison's fault."**

**"****It was, I swear. I don't like her, I like someone else, but that isn't important." "So Madison, how did you find us?" I asked.**

**"****I'll tell you later," She said with a smirk. "But first, you are gonna spill. How is the girl?"**

**"****I won't say who it is. It will ruin everything we know about our friendship." I said nervously.**

**"****Well fine then." Madison said with a sigh.**

**"****Good they won't know it was Andre-" I said aloud.**

**"****Who was it?" They all said with a surprised look.**

**"****It was Andrea, a guy!" I said while thinking I was dead. **

******"****Welllll...look at the time, gotta go" as I ran away to hide.**

**"****I didn't know Louis was gay!" Andreana said shocked. Everyone else was just smirking.**

**Nick's POV**

**It was obvious that Louis was not gay. I have seen him hit on tons of girls before. I knew who he had liked but I said nothing. All I could do was watch him run away. The next thing I know, I'm lying on the ground with Madison on top of me.**

**"****Ow, why would you do that Maddie?" I said unable to breathe.**

**"****My name is Madison, not Maddie! Maddie is standing over there!" she yelled as she elbowed me in the gut.**

**"****Agh, noted. Now can you get off of me please." I groaned**

**"****I think that I'll stay here for a while." Maddie replied**

**"****Can you guys help get her off of me? I can't breathe. It's like she is trying to strangle me" I barely managed to say.**

**"****Okay Maddie, I think it's time you get off of Nick." Andreana stated.**

**I look over to my right to find that all of my friends were laughing at me, except for Andreana, who was trying to pry Madison off of me. When I looked to the right however, I saw about twenty to thirty other trainees laughing at me too, since I was beaten by a girl. I would never live this moment down. I finally broke free and ran in the opposite direction of Luis. I came to a cliff overlooking a lake and sat there for a while.**

**"****Hey Nick." I heard Andreana walking up behind me.**

**"****You embarrassed too?" she asked.**

**"****What do you mean "too"? You weren't exactly tackled by a girl a foot shorter than you." I replied in an agitated voice.**

**"****True but seriously think about how Jean feels. I'm only five feet." She replied. "And believe it when I say it. Me being a midget really ticks me off."**

**"****Hey guys, don't mind me, I'm running. Andreana, uh so wanna talk later." Luis said as he fell off the cliff into the water. **

**"****So that's what people mean when they say go jump in a lake." I joked.**

**"****What the hell just happened?" Andreana asked very confused.**

**"****I'm back...so Andreana, wanna go to have lunch together or are you busy?" Louis said nervously, obviously drenched. **

**"****Well, I should probably leave you two to... whatever this is, so see ya later?" I said in utter confusion.**

**"****So Andreana, are you free tonight because I wanted t-" before Louis finished Eren showed up with Mikasa "So Andreana, wanna go out with me" Eren asked nervously. **

**"****Uhh…" Andreana was blushing really hard. "Oh yeah, of course Eren." Andreana said with a blush and a smile.**

**Mikasa couldn't help but let out a growl of anger at what just happened. 'Are you fucking serious?!' Mikasa mentally screamed.**

**When I saw Eren and Mikasa over walking to where Andreana and Luis were, I decided to remain unseen and follow and watch how this played out. And so far it did not look good for Luis or Mikasa. **

**"****Great so let's go get some lunch, Andreana." Eren said smiling**

**"****Got it." Andreana said, following behind Eren. "Oh sorry Luis, I'll talk to you later bye." And with that they were gone.**

**"You angry Mikasa?" Luis asked very angrily. "That should have been my lunch...uh Mikasa you okay?" Mikasa didn't answer but she looked really pissed.**

**"Wait aren't you and Eren siblings?" Luis asked confused **

**"****Yeah we are… Siblings." Mikasa said sadly and walked away.**

**Louis turned to leave, but lost his balance and fell over.**

**"Nick, what are you doing, I wasn't crying...okay what do you really want." Luis said trying to hold in his tears.**

**"****I was j-just out for a walk until I tripped and fell. I wasn't listening to your conversation or anything." I replied. 'Why would I say that?!' I thought. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid'.**

**"Okay, did you hear Eren is dating Andreana." Luis said quietly. **

**"****Maaaaybe." I replied, hoping that he'd change the subject. "Why don't we talk about something else? Maybe why you are soaking wet. There's a good topic."**

**"I was in the water, dipshit. I need some alone time."**

**"See you soon."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Andreana's POV**

**"****So Eren, where are you taking me?" I asked still blushing slightly.**

**"****Uh well after lunch, I was thinking that maybe we could go to this really neat place Reiner and Bertholdt showed me." He replied smiling.**

**"****Really? That sounds nice." I replied.**

**He took me to eat lunch with him and we talked for a bit about really stupid and random stuff. Honestly, it was really adorable and amusing to watch. After Eren and I finished eating he put a blindfold on me.**

**"****Hey, what is this?" I asked.**

**"****I want it to be a big surprise when I show you where we're goin." He replied. I sighed in defeat.**

**"****Fine, lead the way." I stated with a smile. During the walk it was silent, but very peaceful and comforting, I just felt so happy. I didn't want this night to end.**

**"****Here we are." He said untying my blindfold. I opened my eyes and I found the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.**

**"****Oh my god Eren," I said walking forward. "It's so beautiful." I said smiling.**

**"****Yeah this place really helps me relax." He said, while looking at me. "I'm glad you came here with me."**

**"****I'm glad you showed this place to m-" I was cut off by Eren passionately kissing me. At first I was shocked but I slowly melted into the kiss and kissed him back.**

**"Hey Andreana, do you know where Mikasa we-... What are you doing!" Luis said, yelling. I immediately broke away from the kiss shocked.**

**"****Luis?!" I shouted, confused.**

**"I'm gonna go...you enjoy Eren, bye."And with that he left.**

**"****Oh my god. I hope I didn't ruin your friendship with him." Eren said shocked.**

**"****No it's not your fault Eren." I said while touching his face. "Look I need to work things out with him, but thank for everything Eren." I gave him a quick kiss and left.**

**"Now where is Mikasa? She left. Also, where is Nick? Where am I?!" Louis stated out loud.**

**"****Louis!" I shouted, running towards him.**

**"Yeah? What's wrong?"**

**"****I'm really sorry about that but," I said. "I really like Eren, so I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship!" I said**

**"No problem, I understand. I'll get over it. Go back to Eren. I have important matters to take care of." He said, not looking at me.**

**"****You sure?" I asked.**

**"Yes now excuse me Nick and Mikasa are missing-" He couldn't finish because I interrupted him by giving him a hug.**

**"****Thanks for understanding. You're a great friend Louis." I said smiling.**

**"No problem, I have to find Nick and Mikasa before the Titans do." He replied.**

**"****I understand," I replied, letting go of him. "Thanks again." And with that I left to go talk to Eren.**

**"****Hey Eren!" I shouted, running towards him. He looked up at me looking worried.**

**"****Hey. Is everything alright with you and your friend?" He asked me.**

**"****Yeah, he said so anyways." I replied. Looking up to him I saw that he looked really relieved. "Eren I..I really like you and.." I really wasn't fixing anything. So he did me a favor and shut me up by kissing me.**

**"****I get it," He replied. "And I feel the same." I felt so happy that I gave him a bear hug.**

**"****Thanks." I said happily.**

**Nick's POV **

**"Nick and Mikasa, we have to return to the cabins now!" Louis yelled.**

**When Louis found Mikasa and I, we were sitting underneath a shady tree.**

**"Both of you have an awkward, uninterested look in your eyes." Louis said.**

**"****Well I haven't had the best day." I said, with deep depression. "And I'm pretty sure that yours hasn't proven to be the best either, has it."**

**"No, but we have to move on in life. Now lets go home or cabins before the titans find us!" **

**"****Fine, come on Mikasa. The commander already has a bad enough attitude." I joke.**

**"I'll head back. I need some sleep, catch you guys later." Luis yawned. and then started to walk away.**

**Mikasa and I waited for Louis to walk a little farther before we started walking. After about two minutes of walking I held out my hand, and she held out hers. I looked over at her and saw her blush as she looked at me. Louis turned around to talk and our hands repelled like two north ends of a magnet. We of course wanted to keep this a secret to prevent any awkward situations with Eren or anyone else.**

**"****So," Louis asked, "what were you two talking about?"**

**"****Uuh, nothing much." I said as I began to blush. Luckily he didn't notice. "We were just talking about, uuh."**

**"****We were talking about what military branch we'd join if we reached the top ten." Mikasa barely managed to say.**

**"****Well, which one would you join?" Luis questioned.**

**"****I'm all for the Scout Regiment." I replied.**

**"Really? I thought you would join the Military Police, with your height." He replied with a tired voice.**

**"****Do I look like a huge jerk to you!?" I yelled. "Besides, what's the point of living if you don't fight for your life?"**

**"First off, maybe and second, we don't have to fight to survive, we have to strategize our actions." Louis said, not looking at me.**

**"****That may be one way to live, but I'd rather not take it lying down. I'm tired of other people fighting for me." I said under my breath.**

**"That would explain why Mikasa is the leader of our group, if we fight to live. Hey, so what's the status on our friends we left behind." Luis said, while walking slower and slower.**

**"****I thought they left already." I replied, confused.**

**"****Maybe they did leave already." Louis said. "We should probably just head back and see if they got there. If not, we can come back and look for them.**

**After that we started walking back. Mikasa held out her hand but I did not hold out mine. I thought it our best interest not to walk to camp holding hands. All I could do was hope that she could read it in my eyes to better understand the situation.**

**"So Mikasa, how you holding up with the Eren and Andreana situation?" Louis asked slowly.**

**"****It's fine." she said with a sigh. "After all, he is my step brother. People would find it extremely weird if we dated."**

**"Hey, it's not incest. And you were adopted, so it wouldn't really be weird." Louis replied**

**"****I think it would be better for all of us if we just forgot the whole thing." I said. "Look, we're already back. There are Andreana and Eren over there."**

**"Hey, I'm gonna head to the cabins. See you later." Louis said immediately. **

**"****See ya later Louis." I replied. Once Louis was out of sight I held Mikasa's hands and walked in close. "Good night Mikasa." I said as I kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." Mikasa just stood there speechless and began to blush as I walked into my cabin. I looked back and saw her waving with a shy look on her face.**

**Louis's POV **

**"Man, what a day." I thought as I laid in bed. **

**"Eren and Andreana, Nick being awkward, something is wrong with him. He did seem to walk with Mikasa and he did sit next to her. What if-" before that happened, Connor busted in and tackled me to the floor.**

**"What's your deal?!" I yelled. **

**"Well if I have to tell you, I went on a date with Maddie." He claimed.**

**"No shit. But why did you tackle me?!" I said, pushing him off **

**"No reason." He said with a smirk.**

**"So how was your day?" He asked while looking out the window **

**"Alright." I said hoping he wouldn't know anything that happened today.**

**"You sure?" He asked, punching my shoulder.**

**"Yes! Now lets go say hello to Eren, we haven't talked since we got here." I said, hoping he would leave me alone.**

**"Hey Louis, sorry about today but you kno-" Eren said, but I cut him off by saying "No problem. Things happen. Go on, go hang out with her."I replied not looking him in the eye. "Thanks." Eren said, running, but as he left I put out my foot and tripped him as I walked away. **

**'****Revenge felt good' I thought, now I'm going to find Nick.**

**Elaine's POV**

**I started to walk back to the cabins, but I immediately stopped in my tracks to find Andreana and Eren necking each other on the ground. 'I knew it.' I thought. I smirked at them from afar. 'Oh my, they actually are going a lot faster than I expected.' I mused. **

**I started to walk toward them very stealthily. They were too caught up in their affection to notice me. I rested my left hand against the bark and leaned over. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little relationship going on? I thought I would never see the day." I announced, smirking toward their surprised faces.**

**"****Ahh!" Andreana shrieked in surprise. "Oh my god!"**

**"****So Elaine, are you as surprised as me?" Louis said from a far.**

**"****What the hell guys?!" Andreana asked in shock. Eren immediately got off of Andreana.**

**"****Oh don't mind us." Elaine said with a smirk.**

**"****Oh my gosh, leave both of you now!" Andreana demanded, blushing really hard.**

**"****Why? It seemed like you didn't mind us before." Louis said with a serious stare.**

**"****Louis?" Andreana asked, looking hurt. **

**"****Louis!" Elaine shouted. "Let's go!" Elaine screamed, sending Luis a glare.**

**"****Was it something I said? I have no clue what's going on." Louis said with a smile that was obviously fake.**

**"****Hey, Andreana let's go." Eren said sending Louis a glare. "I think we aren't wanted here."**

**"****Yeah I guess you're right." Andreana said, with a sad expression on her face. **

**"****Wait!" Louis yelled "I'm sorry about what I said. I seriously had no idea what hap-" but it was too late. They left.**

**Andreana's POV**

**I had left with Eren to go sit down to where we had started dating after Louis had done that. It makes me really sad. I thought that he had let it go, but I guess I was wrong. I ended up crying softly. I guess Eren had noticed.**

**"****Andreana, I'm really sorry." Eren said trying to comfort me.**

**"****I can't blame you Eren, it's not your fault." I said cheering up a bit. "I just don't know what to do about it." I said honestly.**

**"****Come here," He said holding out his arms. I accepted the offer and gave him a hug. "Look I can't tell you how to handle this. But I promise to help you along the way." He said with a smile while touching my face, I smiled up at him. Then he leaned forward and kissed me with so much compassion. I was the first one to break away for air.**

**"****I think I know what I'm gonna do." I said, smiling up at him.**

**Louis's POV **

**"****Andreana!" I shouted, looking for her. I felt like such an idiot after what I did back there, but I sure got the riot act from Elaine afterwards. Anyways, I kept looking for her everywhere, but I heard her scream my name.**

**"****Louis!" She shouted, running towards me. **

**"****Oh hey!" I shouted back. "Look I'm really sorry for what I di-" I was cut off by her punching me in the face. "Ow what th-"**

**"****Shut up!" She shouted, glaring at me. That automatically made me understand that she was pissed.**

**"****I told you before, I really like Eren alright! And I'm done with you being an ass to me! You said you were fine, but now I understand how you feel. But it still doesn't give you the right to lie to me! So enough of your crap and pay attention! She shouted.**

**I looked up, shocked but stayed silent.**

**"****I'm sorry for hurting you Louis but, I'm not sorry for how I feel! I don't feel the same way about you Louis! I'm sorry if this hurts you but I still respect you as a friend so…" She walked up to me and lightly punched my shoulder. "Sorry about this but your gonna' have to find someone else to date, I'm taken. She said with a friendly smile.**

**"****You didn't let me finish my own sentence. I wanted to say I was jealous of you and Eren and my jealousy ego takes over, I'll head back a tell Elaine everything is okay before she beats me up." I said, with a real smile and left "Oh and tell Eren I want to fight him for our training tomorrow." I finally left to talk to Connor.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eren's POV **

**"****Hey Eren." Andreana waved, smiling at me.**

**"****Hey babe." I replied with a smirk, she blushed really hard when she heard that comment.**

**"****D-Don't call me that." She said, still blushing I just smiled at her cute antics.**

**"****Hey Eren." I heard Luis's voice call to me. I immediately turned and glared at that jackass.**

**"****What the hell do you want." I said still glaring down at him.**

**"****I want to fight you as test to see if you could protect her or anyone." Luis said with a smirk. "So, you up to the challenge?**

**"****Oh you are so on!" I announced.**

**"****Uh…Guys." Andreana said nervously. **

**"****Get prepared to lose Eren!" Luis yelled**

**"****Sure, keep telling yourself that." I said, while smirking.**

**"****I will win. I lost too much, now lets begin." He stated, looking determined.**

**"****C'mon guys, could you not fight, this is just stupid." Andreana said with a sigh.**

**"****Now Eren come at me first!" He shouted.**

**I ran towards him and landed a punch to his face. He stepped back a bit but regained his composure. He threw a punch to my stomach, but I dodged it easily and kicked his legs causing him to fall backwards. I was about to throw the final punch, but he quickly rolled out of the way and my fist made contact with the ground. "Tch," I grunted. he used his position to kick my side, causing me to fall. I quickly picked myself up and kicked him hard in the face, causing him to writhe in pain. He got up and we both punched each other. We stood there and finally Louis fell knocked out. Andreana just sighed.**

**"****Great," She sighed. "C'mon, help me take him to the nurse's office." She said, while having Louis put one arm over her shoulder.**

**"****Yeah, okay." I said, walking over and helping Louis stand. Once we got there, the nurses took him in and started working on had left and were walking down the hallway. I just felt tired.**

**"****Hey,sorry but I feel tired." I said to Andreana, which caused her to turn around and face me. She looked me up and down and then laughed.**

**"****Well, it makes sense. You were just in a fight. Here, follow me." She said, leading me down a hallway and into a room with a bed and basic things inside. "Don't tell anyone, but I found this old room that no one uses anymore. So, I come here sometimes when I'm bored and I kinda turned it into my little spot." She said with a smile. "Now wait on the bed and I'll go get some stuff to fix you up." She said and walked away to get some things. I looked around and I noticed it was a little girly but it had some other things that made it look like a normal room. Andreana came back with a first aid kit.**

**"****I'm back!" She said while smiling. "Okay, now sit still and take your shirt off." **

**"****WHAT?!" I shouted, while blushing.**

**"****Oh stop being a baby, it's first aid Eren, nothing more, nothing less." She stated. I grumbled**

**but I complied nonetheless.**

**"****Good," She walked over. "Now sit still and don't move." She said in a strict tone. So I complied. She wrapped a bandage around my arm and torso and looked at me, pleased with her work. While redder than a tomato. She giggled locking at my face.**

**"****Nice six pack." She said, smirking. Which caused me to blush even more. "Oh calm down Eren it's not like I'm gonna kiss it better." She said, laughing. Then she started walking forward to grab the first aid kit that was next to me, but tripped on a loose floorboard. **

**Andreana's POV**

**"****Ow!" I grumbled opening my eyes. When I opened my eyes I realized I had fallen on top of Eren.**

**"****Uhh.." Eren said blushing really hard.**

**"****Alright what is all this noise I-" The commander walked in but mid sentence looking at the scene in front of him.**

**"****What the hell?!" The commander shouted.**

**Sir!" I shouted. "It's really not what you think I just tripped! I'm very sorry for the noise, please excuse me!" I shouted, red like a tomato and running out of the room.**

**Luis's POV **

**I suddenly woke up with a hatred of defeat "An amazing fight, next time I'll win for su-" just then I collapsed again.**

**Elaine's POV**

**I went to visit Luis while he was there. "Why do you love that girl so much?" I asked. **

**"Because she is amazing but sometimes you got let go." He responded, sounding sad. I felt bad for him, but I never believed in love during a time of war. People get more reckless when blinded by love. Even more so then anger.**

**"I just don't see it," I said. "That girl is way too dense." **

**"Things happen." He said, laughing while coughing a bit. "Any news about the Titans?" He asked. I mentally facepalmed.**

**"****No,"I responded. "You ask a lot about the titans and we are still in training." I said, matter-of-factly. **

**"****Well, you never know when those bastards could come up." He said, while looking out the window.**

**"So, how have you been while I was gone?" He asked. **

**"****Good I was real-" I was interrupted when I heard sprinting coming down the hall. I looked outside to find Andreana running with a really red face. I just smirked, looking at her expression.**

**"****So, what's up Andreana?" I asked with a smirk.**

**"****Uh..uh nothing much just getting some exercise, ya know?" She said with a fake smile on.**

**"****Oh really?" I questioned her. "I thought you and Eren would be getting some "fun" time." I replied with a smirk. This just made her face heat up more, much to my amusement.**

**"****T-that's not true! He was uh..uh… Injured! And I went to go and patch him up!" Andreana replied, with a completely red face. **

**"****Uh huh. I saw you guys necking, so I'm not surprised if you decided to step up to another level." I teased. "And does look like you did have some fun. Maybe making out with Eren's shirt off? Yeah. That has to be it." I said, with a continuous smirk.**

**"****Nadeau!" The commander shouted, dragging Eren with no shirt on behind him. I was just smirking all the way through this.**

**"****Yes, sir!" Andreana shouted, while doing her solute.**

**"****Why the fuck did I see you on top of shirtless Jaeger right here!?" The Commander shouted.**

**"****I just tripped sir!" She shouted, while blushing really hard.**

**"****Are you sure!?" he screamed back. "WELL CADET, I DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE YOU DO THE BIRDS AND THE BEES DURING YOUR YEARS OF TRAINING, BUT IT SEEMS I CAUGHT YOU RED HANDED!" He screamed.**

**"****I swear sir! It is a misunderstanding!" She shouted, very red in the face.**

**"****Well lucky for you there is no violation for this!" he said seething with anger. "But make sure that no one is there to see you!"**

**"****Sir, I promise this will never happen again!" She responded.**

**"****Good, now take Jaeger back. I had to teach him something." He responded while holding up a messed Eren.**

**"****Yes," She replied while taking Eren and with that the commander left. I couldn't hold my laughter back. When I made sure the commander was gone, I bursted with laughter, catching everyone's attention in the room. I almost seemed insane.**

**"****O-Oh my god!" I said between laughs. "I was right!" I laughed even harder, now rolling on the floor. **

**"****I am so done." Luis said, falling back on his pillow.**

**"****Okay, I have to help this guy out again." She said with a sigh looking at Eren all beat up. She then noticed that I was snickering and she shot me a glare. "But this time he is staying here." And I just started laughing again. This was an extremely eventful night.**


End file.
